Sequel to Oh No You Didn't Awards
by ToothyTaylor21
Summary: The awards Show is over and everyone is back at the studio. What is going to go down between the casts? Will it be for better or for worse? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Oh No You Didn't Awards**

"What was Chad's deal at the Oh No You Didn't Awards the other night?" Zora asked after seeing Tawni reading one of the many tabloids that had covered the feud between the two shows.

"I don't know all I know is he really gave Sonny a good kiss." Grady said.

"Speaking of Sonny where is she?" Nico asked looking around expecting to see her somewhere.

"I don't know. Maybe she is getting food that is better than this." Tawni said pushing the food on a plate away from her.

Sonny was still in her dressing room finishing cleaning up. She had knocked over her makeup on her table and was now picking it up. Right as she set the last one down Chad walked in.

She looked up and rolled her eyes, "What do you want Mr. Kissy-Kissy-Goo?"

"Don't call me that please. You kissed me back,"

"It's my personal instinct to kiss someone when they kiss me,"  
"I always believe that, yeah right. You like me. Everyone does." Chad said plopping down on the sofa.

"No I do not. Why would I you are a big fat jerk."

"You better take that back." Chad said giving her a look.

"No, it's true."  
"Why I oughta." Without another word Chad jumped up from the sofa. He then began to come after Sonny who squealed and ran around her dressing room. Chad chased her around until she ended up on one side of the sofa stuck. Then Chad smiled cockily and let her try to run around then grabbed her in his arms.

Sonny squealed even more. Then Chad wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her. She kissed him back. Soon they were making out. Sonny wanted more and more of him. They were in the middle of a session when the rest of the cast of So Random walked in looking for Sonny.

"SONNY!" Nico and Grady screamed while throwing their hands over Zora's eyes.

Sonny stumbled backwards and tripped over a coffee table. When she fell backwards Chad still had a hold of her and he went down right next to her.

"I want an explanation. Why are you two all of a sudden into each other?" Tawni said placing her hand on her hip.

"Chad started it." Sonny said glaring at him.

"Don't use that on us. I can't see you right now because of Grady's hand that smells like cheese, but I still am not believing that." Zora said.

"Yeah you two were making out when we walked in so you were kissing him back." Nico said while removing Grady's hand from Zora's face.

"Guys, it isn't what it seems." Sonny said.

Chad just stared at everyone fighting not wanting to get involved.

"Why doesn't pretty boy speak up?" Grady asked.

Before Chad could say anything, Portylyn walked in. "CHAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She walked over and smacked him in the face. "What was that for?" Chad asked.

"For kissing her. You have me! Well you had me." Portylyn said walking over to her own section of the banter.

"Had you? We weren't dating." Chad said.

"Yeah but I was willing too." Portylyn said, "She isn't worth kissing. She probably doesn't even know how."

Sonny was furious, "Don't know how? I'll show you I know how." With that Sonny grabbed Chad's shirt and kissed him full fledge on the lips. He kissed her back while everyone starred at them in shock.

"Portylyn, shut up! You just gave them another opportunity to kiss!" Tawni screamed.


	2. Pretty, Smart, Sweet, and on So Random

**Sequel to Oh No You Didn't Awards**

Two days later after the scene in the prop room, the _So Random_ cast was walking to the cafeteria. "I can't believe it. I actually am wearing cheese in my pants!" Grady screamed excited. Everyone else in the cafeteria looked at him while Tawni and Sonny hurried on ahead trying to escape the boys. "Man, you said that loud." Nico said pointing to everyone in the cafeteria. "Sorry."

Tawni began to complain, "I should get steak. Why don't I get steak?"

"Because you aren't on Mackenzie Falls." Sonny stated.

Chad walked up and in front of them, "But I am."

"Chad, stop cutting in front of us." Sonny complained.

"Sorry, but I had a surprise for you."

"Really?" Tawni asked clapping her hands excitedly.  
"Is it worth getting excited?" Sonny asked crossing her arms.

"Brenda I want one steak, one lobster, and a rack of ribs." Chad said smiling at the lunch lady. She pulled out everything he had asked for and handed a steak to Tawni and a lobster to Sonny.

"Are these poisoned?" Sonny asked while Tawni said, "Thank you so much. Lunch just got better."

"Can't you be thankful for once. I do something nice and you can't except it."

"Sorry, it's just unlike you."

"Well I'll sit with you guys today."

Sonny and Chad sat down at the So Random table and waited on the rest of the cast while Tawni fixed her loaded potato.

When Nico and Grady walked over they got angry, "How did you get that food?"

"Chad," Sonny and Tawni said taking big bites.

"That is not fair. He only got that for you because he likes Sonny."

"Why would I like her?" Chad asked offended.

"Because it is obvious." Tawni smiled placing steak in her mouth.

"Guys why would Chad like me?" Sonny asked shocked.

"Because you are pretty, funny, sweet, and are on So Random," Nico said before looking down at the food on his plate.

"Finally, someone realizes I don't like her. Thank you Sonny."  
"Then why did you waste your time to get her and Tawni good food?"

"Because it was the nice thing to do?"

"Since when were you nice?" Grady asked.

Before Chad could get smart Portylyn walked over and grabbed his shoulders, "Chad, I missed you." With that she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Take it over to your table." Sonny said before standing up to leave. After leaving Chad followed her out. When he turned the corner she was standing against the wall. When he began to walk past her she grabbed his tie and kissed him on the lips; he kissed her back.

"Wow," Chad said leaning his forehead on her.

"Told you it would work," Sonny laughed before heading to her dressing room.

"Wait, let's go to mine. You share with Tawni. I have my own."

Sonny turned and followed after Chad. Sometimes she knew how to fool her cast and it worked. oR at least that is what they thought.


	3. Do You Think We are Stupid?

**Sequel to Oh No You Didn't Awards**

Once Sonny and Chad were in his dressing room he closed and locked the door. "I can't believe they are that stupid. Do they actually think we are fighting? I mean come on really," Chad laughed grabbing Sonny's waist and kissing her on the lips before sitting down on the couch. "Really, I guess you just have to have the right actors." Sonny smiled curling into Chad's side.

Sonny and Chad kissed during most of the show that they had on. They didn't even pay attention to it. When they finally looked over at the clock they were almost late. It was five minutes till shooting. Sonny jumped up and rushed to the door with Chad right behind her. "Hey Sonny, I'll take you out to eat after shooting. Just say you are going to walk home and I'll meet you at the bench next to the bus stop." Chad leaned in once more wanting a kiss. Two minutes later they were cut off, "How stupid do you think we are? She runs off angry and you follow. Then Sonny is really loud when she laughs. And finally, hello do you think we are stupid?" Tawni stormed into the room leading Nico, Grady, Zora, and Portylyn who didn't look to happy.

"Must I repeat how could you do this to me? I have such a fragile heart and you don't care. I thought we were in love. You said we would run off and get married! And I believed you." Portylyn cried heading up next to Tawni but a step behind. "That was your biggest mistake!" Chad screamed at her. "Hey, first that was from an episode of Mackenzie Falls, not that I watch it or anything." Nico said starring daggers at Portylyn.

Zora stepped up and pushed Nico's face towards Sonny's direction, who was still in Chad's arms but neither of them seemed to realize it they were in too much shock, "She is the one you need to be making a face at!" Grady copied Nico and stared Sonny down.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Sonny asked.

"You and the Chip Drama Pants." Nico glared.

"Do you want me to be miserable?"

"I want to be the pretty one, but everyone says I am the pretty one. We can't all have what we want. SO you can't have Chad Dylan Cooper." Tawni cried.

"Actually I beg to differ. Sonny is the pretty one." Chad smiled giving Sonny's waist a squeeze.

"I'm the pretty one!" Tawni screamed offended.

"Okay you are the pretty one." Sonny said raising her hands up in defeat.

"Good now we have a show to do Sonny. So if you don't mind. Leave Chad Dylan Pooper and follow us." Grady said as cheese dripped out of his pants.

"Why should I follow you guys? You don't want me to date who I want, all you care about is having your show be number one, and you call my boyfriend names."

"Because Sonny we care about you. Do you think we do this all for fun or for the rivalry? I mean it is fun and for the rivalry but he is trouble." Zora defended.

"He is America's most hated puppy shover and hollywood's bad boy." Nico pointed out.

"I don't care. If I am happy then I'm happy." Sonny stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sonny what Cloudy said was right. And I have to agree that they do care about you like Little Miss Star Wars said. They do care about you and so do I. We all want you to be happy. And I'm glad to hear I make you happy but I want you to be happy doing other things then just with me. Like So Random, being funny makes you happy also. So why leave that?"

"Chad, guys we have to go we are ten minutes late!"Sonny screamed rushing out of Chad's arms and out the door before running back in to kiss him one last time before he ran out after her and off to his show.


End file.
